The present disclosure relates to a display control device, a display control method, and a recording medium.
Recently, there exists technology that constructs and displays a virtual space, and provides a game or virtual experience. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-50577 describes a user performing an operation with a touch pen or the like on an “object” in a virtual game space displayed on a screen, thereby activating a function of the “object” (a video display of blinking, opening/closing, left/right movement, shaking, or the like).
Also, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-155179 discloses a system that creates a virtual three-dimensional domestic space and arranges three-dimensional images domestic-related products on a display, and moves a client's avatar within the domestic space to provide a simulated experience to check whether a television viewing angle or the interior design effects are suitable,